Opposite Day
by vampoof94
Summary: It's opposite day and Sara loves it, so she does everything she can to get Felicity to join her. Smoaking Canary


"Felicity please?"

"Sara I don't think it's a good idea."

"Trust me you look smoking hot in my clothes." Sara grinned and Felicity couldn't decide if she wanted to roll her eyes at the choice of words Sara chose or to blush and bury her face under the pillows. Sara plopped down on Felicity's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. She pouted and looked down into Felicity's eyes with a pleading look. "It's opposite day babe."

"It doesn't really exist."

"It's fun. Me and Ollie used to do it every year. You could at least amuse me for a day."

"You mean I never amuse you?"

"You know what I mean. Please?" Sara asked once more. Felicity groaned and finally nodded. Sara let out a happy cry and kissed the girls cheek. "This is going to be great!"

"Whatever you say..."

"Come on." Sara jumped up and pulled Felicity over to the closet and grabbed some of her clothes. "Put them on. I need to grab a dress."

"This is insane." Felicity mumbled as she threw on Sara's shirt. At least she didn't have to go into Queen Consolidated today. She silently thanked whoever made it that way. She picked up Sara's pants and debated if she could somehow escape from Sara for the day. In the end, she knew that Sara would always be able to catch her the minute she bolted for the door. She slipped into the tight leather pants and walked over to the bed where Sara had put out some boots for her to put on. She sat down and finished getting ready as she waited for her girlfriend/roommate to get out of the bathroom. Sara walked in and smiled at Felicity.

"Stand." Sara said without losing the smile. Felicity sighed and stood up and walked over to Sara. She spun around and Sara smiled more. "God you look amazing..." Sara said as she wrapped her arms around Felicity.

"So do you...I can't believe this was the easiest way to get you into a dress."

"All you gotta do is ask."

"Last time I did that you said no."

"When?" Sara asked in confusion. Felicity rolled her eyes but shook her head. Sara had too much on her plate to remember something so small.

"Never mind."

"Fine but I'll listen to you next time okay."

"You better." Felicity grinned.

"Shall we head to the foundry?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. I need to show you off in those leather pants." Sara smirked and Felicity blushed.

"Well I wouldn't go that far..."

"Let's go miss Smoak."

"Fine." Felicity got up and Sara grabbed her leather jacket and put it on her girlfriend with a big grin.

"Now you look even better!"

"Yeah yeah..." Felicity ducked her face to hide from Sara and her compliments.

"The boys won't even know what to say when they lay their eyes on you."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Always good."

"All right." Felicity replied as she took Sara's arm and walked out the front door.

"My bike or your car?"

"Now what do you think?"

"I think I could let you drive my bike."

"Nooooo."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll wash the dishes for a week."

"Still no." Felicity said as she continued towards her car.

"I'll also cook dinner all week."

"Hmmm..."

"And I'll give you something special tonight along with both those offers."

"This is why you forced me to learn how to drive your bike right?"

"Possibly." Sara smirked. Felicity sighed and turned to the bike.

"Let's go..."

"Love you babe." Sara grinned and got on the bike and put her arms around Felicity as the girl turned the bike on.

"Yeah yeah." Felicity carefully pulled out of their parking lot and headed towards the foundry. She could feel Sara pressing into her back and she thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to ride on the bike. She smiled and drove the rest of the way with a feeling of confidence. Maybe Opposite Day wouldn't be so bad. They arrived at the foundry in no time and Felicity turned the bike off and let Sara get off before her.

"You enter first." Sara said as she opened the door. Felicity nodded and walked with confidence down the stairs down to the foundry. She took a deep breath and strolled in with a smirk. She saw Oliver and Diggle staring at her with their mouths hanging open. Felicity winked at them and hopped up on one of the tables. She crossed her legs and watched Sara walk in with a huge smile. If the boys were shocked before, they were absolutely stunned now. Sara kissed Felicity's lips before taking a seat in her chair. Sara kept her eyes on Oliver as she took Felicity's glasses and put them on. She heard felicity giggle and saw that the boys were having a hard time speaking. She heard the door and looked up to see Roy. He headed down the steps and when he laid eyes on the girls, he started laughing.

"Did I not get the memo?"

"Happy Opposite Day."

"It's Opposite Day?" Oliver asked. Sara face palmed. How could he forget?

"Yeah. I told you three nights ago."

"I honestly didn't think you would get Felicity to join you."

"Well I did and I think it's the best Opposite Day ever." Sara smiled at her girlfriend. "She even drove my bike here."

"No she didn't!" Roy exclaimed. Diggle shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh yes she did. I saw her on it before I got down here." Diggle pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture. Everyone went and stood around him. Felicity covered her face with her hands and Sara walked over to her after telling Diggle to send her that picture.

"Hey babe." She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "You look absolutely hot. Don't ever doubt that."

"I gotta admit. This is pretty comfortable." Felicity said with a blush on her cheeks from the compliment.

"See not so bad."

"No."

"Can I please get another picture of you on my bike looking like that? I need a new picture for my phone wallpaper." Sara said with honesty. Felicity ducked her head but nodded.

"Only if I can get a picture of you looking like that with my glasses."

"Okay and then we take one together."

"Alright." Felicity agreed as she kissed Sara's cheek. "We really shocked the boys."

"I can't wait to see my dad's reaction."

"Oh god..."

"It'll be fine. Although I didn't tell him about Opposite Day."

"Really?!"

"Yep. Oh well." Sara laughed.

"You're lucky I love you and don't take that the opposite way because I really do love you."

"I'll believe that no matter what day it happens to be Felicity Smoak." Sara grinned and pulled Felicity in for a kiss. She loved Opposite Day even more now.


End file.
